Doll House
by ElaInWonderland
Summary: Sakura is a doll turned human due to a wish of a couple who wished for a child of their own. After a tragic accident she returns to being a doll. Returning to her human state, she tries to live her life as normally as she could, with the addition of hot guys trying to win her heart. (SakuraxMany)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THE STORY. ALL CHARACTERS RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **Doll House**

 **Summary:**

 **Sakura is a doll turned human due to a wish of a couple who wishes for a child of their own. After a tragic accident she returns to being a doll. Returning to her human state, she tries to live her life as normally as she could, with the addition of hot guys trying to win her heart.**

 **Chapter 1**

Emerald green eyes stared on in the dark, standing there limply in the glass case.

 _Where am I? It's dark… I'm so lonely_

 **0000000000**

Loud crashes could be heard inside a large dorm room, a blur of yellow and black was seen tripping on something, "Hurry up Naruto!"

"I'm a comin', don't rush me, Teme!"

Naruto yelled back, trying to put his shoes on as fast as possible, His soft blonde hair stuck up in all places, and his cerulean blue eyes darted around to find what he was looking for. Once he spotted his phone, he grabbed it amongst the mess he made.

"Sorry to make you guys wait!"

Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck while grinning sheepishly. Five other boys were standing there, waiting for him with annoyed looks on their faces. A handsome tanned teenager came forward and bonked him on the head, he had red triangles under each eye, and his canine teeth were very noticeable,

"Stupid Naruto, you're slow as hell! Heck, even the girls are faster than you!"

"Shut up Kiba! It's not my fault you left you're frickin clothes in my room that it made a huge mess!"

As Kiba and Naruto started throwing insults at one another, another boy, fed up with the nonsense, hit both of the boys on the head with his fist,

"Will you guys shut up?"

He said rather calmly, but his tone of voice sounded irritated. Naruto looked at the boys while holding the bump forming on his head,

"That hurt Gaara! Why'd you have to hit me?"

"Me too, stupid sand bastard, why'd I have to get hit as well?"

Kiba said, nursing his aching cranium. Gaara, the quiet and handsome young teen with red hair and jade eyes, with a tattoo of the kanji 'love' on the side of his forehead, just glared at the two boys and looked away, grumbling something about his friends being idiots.

"This is too damn troublesome…"

"Oh shut up Shikamaru. Besides, you need to go out more. All you ever do is sleep."

Shikamaru grumbled and just sulked quietly, his tan skin and pineapple styled hair sticking up on top of his head, as well as his rugged and handsome figure and looks made him noticeable. Neji, with his coffee brown hair, pale skin and pearl colored eyes, sighed.

"Why do we have to tag along anyway? Isn't this supposed to be your errand Naruto?"

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I didn't even want to do it in the first place! Tsunade baa-chan just wanted me to go since I just messed up her office a little! Besides, you guys were there too, so you have to come with me!"

"We were only there to get something; you just had to do something stupid dobe."

"Shut up stupid Sasuke!"

Sasuke, looked like a modern vampire, with the pale skin, dark blue hair, and onyx eyes, he could pass off as a model easily. Actually, all of them could.

The two exchanged insults until Gaara had to remind them what they were supposed to do. The six teens got in the back of Neji's luxury sedan and speeded off to where Tsunade sent them too.

"What were we supposed to get for her?"

Naruto shrugged and took out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and read the single word that was written just above the store's address.

"I don't know, it just says here that she ordered something called _Sakura_ or something."

Shikamaru spoke from his position in the back with Gaara, Kiba and Sasuke, Naruto getting shot gun because he had to point out where they were going,

"Sakura? Never heard of it."

Gaara groaned and sat up straighter. "Maybe it's a different type of booze? You know how that woman gets when it's about alcohol."

Naruto shrugged. And read the address out loud,

"' _Sarutobi's antique shop'_ , never heard of the place."

Neji hummed at his reply and a spark of recognition went through him. He took the paper from Naruto and read it,

"I know this place. It's where Hinata and the others get some of their jewelry. Mikoto-san even said that she gets the best wine from there didn't she?"

"Mom did? When did she say that?"

Sasuke asked, his voice monotone. Neji rolled his eyes slightly and tossed the paper back at Naruto.

"Just last night when we went over. Don't you ever listen to conversations?"

Sasuke grunted.

"Hn."

The drive to the shop was silent, with the only sound coming from the stereo. Minutes later, they reached an old looking store just a few kilometers away from the city. The teens got out of the car and groaned as they stood. The ride was long and hot in the late morning. They looked around and found themselves in front of an old Japanese styled house, with orchids and different kinds of plants and flowers growing in the front garden. The place was serene and surrounded by trees, and the sky was clear of any clouds. They could smell the fresh air, different from what the city smelled like and they were greeted by an old man that was wearing a simple white cotton blazer and red pants that were scrunched up to his knees. He was wearing a straw hat and was holding a watering hose.

"Ah, good day there young ones. Anything I could do for you?"

The old man smiled at them, his gaze wise and gentle.

"Uh Yeah! Tsunade baa-chan sent us here to get something for her."

Naruto said, bowing and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. The old man took the paper and he smiled, but there was something hidden behind his smile that the boys couldn't decipher.

"Ah yes, Tsunade huh, how's she doing that woman? Still getting drunk and gambling away I reckon?"

Naruto laughed, following the old man into the house, the others following suit. The cool air from the fan blasted in their faces and they took their time to look around. The store was clean and big. A shelf occupied the entire left wall, and was filled with different kinds of pots, trinkets and others. Other shelves stacked across the room, filled with old antiques; they ranged from old clocks, vases, statues and even old ornate weapons.

"Take your time to look around; I'm just going to the back to get some tea."

"Thanks uh…"

The old man smiled and put down his hat on the counter, "Sarutobi, but please, call me grandpa if you like."

The old man disappeared behind the door and the boys looked around the store. Neji was studying an old sword and his eyes widened slightly,

"This is an authentic sword from the first dynasty war!"

Naruto faked a gasp, "That's amazing! If I knew what you were talking about!"

Neji glared at him and rolled his eyes,"You would if you actually listened in class dumbass."

Naruto was about to retort, but something caught his eye, his eyes widened and he ran over to it and lifted something from the bottom left shelf,

"No way, I thought this weren't being sold anymore!"

They looked at what he was holding; it was a kunai, with a red dragon design carved on the blade. The blade was polished and there were no traces of rust.

"This is strange…"

Gaara said, holding a small ornate bracelet.

"What is?"

Kiba asked as he swung around a dark wood Bo staff, with the kanji 'Angel Lake' carved in its grip.

"That though these things are clearly antiques, they all seem to be new. Even the most well preserved antique would have to be at least chipped or rusted; these things look like they were just made yesterday."

Sasuke shrugged and looked at an old collection of books about jutsus. Naruto spun the kunai on his finger,

"Maybe they're just well taken care off? Heck, my old man still has his old sword from his youth and it still looks new. Maybe they're just really careful or something."

Gaara narrowed his eyes,

"Maybe."

While the others were talking, Shikamaru wandered to the back of the store, to a slightly darker place in the building. The floor boards creaked under his weight and though the place was clean, it looked like no one had wandered to this part of the store in a long time. Shikamaru looked around bored when he saw something glint in the back. Curious, he went closer.

Walking into a smaller room, just enough space to hold a small table, he saw a small ornate glass case with gold plating and designs along the edges on top of the table. The light from the small window fell upon the box and Shikamaru could see that it was very well taken care off. Coming closer, what he saw made his breath hitch.

Within the confines of the glass case was an exquisite porcelain doll. It was simply standing up, with a small delicate hand outstretched towards him, as if yearning for something she couldn't reach. She was extremely beautiful, almost life like. Her skin was the color of ivory and her lips were plump and pink. Her hair was unusual in color; it was the shade of cherry blossom pink. She was slim and tall, with very delicate features. She wore an amazingly detailed pink coat with cherry blossom design, and under it, a black and red kimono. Despite being so achingly beautiful, her eyes, a brilliant shade of emerald green, were filled with… _sorrow_ and _loneliness._

Shikamaru was captivated. He went closer and saw the name on the bottom part of the case.

"Sakura." His eyes widened and he remembered what they were supposed to get for Tsunade. He reached out his hand and gently ran his finger along the edges of the glass case. He stared at the doll and he thought he saw that the doll was crying. Rubbing his eyes, he saw that she wasn't.

"I see you found Sakura here." Shikamaru nearly jumped at the sound of Sarutobi's voice. Shikamaru turned around and saw the old man smile at him, a tray of ice tea in his hands. He offered Shikamaru some and he cautiously took it. Sarutobi smiled and his gaze was focused on the lovely doll.

"I see that she's caught your eye young man."

Shikamaru followed his gaze and was once again captivated by Sakura.

"She…clearly has caught my interest."

Sarutobi chuckled but his gaze softened when he looked at her beautiful but sad face.

"I got her a few years back. She was made just recently you know. If my memory serves me right, she would be exactly the same age as you."

Shikamaru nodded. "She's beautiful, I never thought that a doll could be so well made and detailed. Those that made her must have been extremely skilled."

Sarutobi smiled knowingly, "Ah yes, they were rather…skilled, but Sakura is merely a labor of love. Years ago, a childless couple made her since they could not produce any children. They were both very skilled artists, the wife was a painter, while her husband was a sculpture and doll maker. They yearned for a child, so they made one, a doll that would be their child. They based her off their looks and Sakura was born out of that. They went to an old kind wizard, who was a close friend of theirs and begged him to give her life. He took pity on them, and gave them what they always wanted."

Shikamaru listened, but he looked at him in disbelief.

"Magic? Magic isn't real grandpa."

Sarutobi gave him a knowing smile, "Only if you believe it is. Well, continuing the story, the couple loved the little doll like girl and raised her carefully; for fear that she might break. By the time the girl was thirteen, she was extremely beautiful. Many young men longed for her, but she didn't accept any of them. One particular man was so obsessed with her, that when she went out to the market, he approached her and her parents and demanded that they give her to him. The parents refused, but the man had a knife and he was about to stab her father when she jumped in front of them. Sakura sacrificed herself for her parents, and as a last act of love and kindness, she was turned into this doll here. Sad story actually."

Shikamaru looked at the doll, and upon closer inspection, he could see a small crack on top of where her heart should have been. "What happened to the couple?"

"Some say that they killed themselves out of grief, no one really knows. They just disappeared the day she was turned into this."

Sarutobi looked at Shikamaru's face and sighed.

"I don't expect you to believe this tale; after all, legends are just legends after all. Well, you still have a long ride back to the city, so I'll just wrap Sakura here and you'll be on your way."

Sarutobi lifted the case gently and Shikamaru watched cautiously lest the glass case would fall. He followed him back to the front of the store, where the others were lounging around the waiting room. Kiba looked up and saw Shikamaru approach them with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"What happened to you?" Kiba asked, looking at his lazy friend. Shikamaru shrugged and seemed to be antsy; he kept looking back to the old man, who was writing something like paper work. The old man approached them and placed the glass case on top of the table, with a white cloth covering it. Shikamaru was slightly relieved that they haven't seen her yet. _That means she could be my little secret, even for a little while._ Shikamaru thought as he smiled a bit.

The others looked at the covered case and back to Sarutobi, who was rummaging through his shelves for something.

"Do you mind giving this to Tsunade for me? And for coming here today, why don't you all take something as a souvenir. Don't worry, it's free, consider it as a gift."

Before they could start objecting, the old man merely raised his hand. Before long, the boys were on their way back to the city, each with a gift in hand. Naruto took the kunai that he was playing with a while ago, while Gaara took a small gourd filled with sand from supposed extinct sand village. Kiba brought with him a brass plated dog figurine, with gold accents, while Neji took the sword he was looking at. Sasuke took an old antique katana wrapped in a solid black sheath, while Shikamaru, surprisingly settled for a golden and silver bracelet with cherry blossom accent, paired with a necklace of the same design, which hung on a silver chain.

While the others questioned his choice, he merely shrugged, not seeing the knowing smile Sarutobi was giving him.

"It just, reminds me of someone I guess."

He remembered saying. Gaara looked at the case sitting on top of his lap and sighed. Losing in rock-paper-scissors, he was the one who had to carry it back. Though, the handsome red head was curious. Being instructed to be extremely careful with it, he was intrigued by what it could have been. _We'll find out back home._ He thought, and unknowingly, he gently cradled the case and to the lull of the car engines, fell asleep.

 **0000000000**

"We're back Tsunade baa-chan!"

Naruto said, slamming the door open. Tsunade looked up and with a flick of her wrist, threw the pen in her hand with deathly speed and accuracy, the pen missing Naruto with only a few millimeters. It stuck to the wall and Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat.

"How many times did I have to tell you to knock?"

The buxom haired blonde said, her honey colored eyes narrowing. Naruto laughed sheepishly,

"Sorry, but we got what you wanted from ol' gramps!"

Naruto said, signaling to Gaara, who placed the case down gently on the coffee table. Tsunade's eyes widened and stood up and without a second thought, lifted the sheet carefully, to the eagerness of the boys that surrounded her.

Naruto's and Kiba's jaws slacked and their eyes widened, while the three other boys who haven't seen her yet gaped in awe. Shikamaru once again reveled in her beauty, while Tsunade smiled joyfully.

"She's finally here…little Sakura."

She said, as she traced the name plate, where 'Sakura' was intricately carved in gold.

The boys were awe struck, in their minds; they had never seen anything so beautiful in their lives. Her delicate features, her exquisite beauty, and her life-like appearance made them feel somewhat weird. As if they have… _Fallen in love at first sight._

Their consciousness echoed in their minds and hearts.

"Well, thank you for bringing her here safe and sound."

Tsunade said smirking at the boys' love-struck gazes. A beep sounded in her phone and she shooed them out her office in haste. The teens stood their outside the office and Naruto was the first to break the silence.

"She was…so beautiful."

Kiba nodded and grinned stupidly, "I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm in love."

Sasuke scoffed, "You're in love with a _doll_? That's stupid."

Kiba snarled at him,

"Oh yeah, like you aren't, I saw the way you were looking at her, don't deny it, but you're the same as me, and like everybody else here!"

And when he said that, a crash and the sound of glass being broken sound from the other side of the door, the boys slammed open the door and what they saw inside shocked them. The glass case was completely smashed and Tsunade was sitting on the ground, holding an unconscious girl in her arms that looked exactly like the doll within the glass case.

Tsunade looked up panicked and barked out,

"Well don't just stand there, get the nurse!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I would've never imagined that she would awaken so quickly."

Sarutobi said, looking at the unconscious girl sleeping on the bed. After calling the nurse, Tsunade, with the strength the boys always thought she had, had carried the unconscious rosette towards the clinic. The boys had followed, but by the time they had gotten there, they had already locked the doors, while Shizune, the school nurse and Tsunade's secretary, spoke together with the blonde in hushed whispers.

After tending to Sakura, Tsunade had immediately called Sarutobi and within the hour, the previous school principal was already there.

"Yes, I thought that it would be at least a week or month until that time, but the moment I lifted the sheet off the case, I noticed the change was already starting to take place, that's why I shooed the boys-"

Tsunade's eyes widened and she smirked.

"The boys, they saw her and they must've…"

Tsunade could have almost laughed at the irony if not for the sleeping girl in the room.

Sarutobi smiled and chuckled, his wooden pipe in hand.

"Yes, those boys, I knew they were different. Finding her so quickly and falling in love with her at first sight is just extraordinarily rare. I know that she'll finally be 'complete' if she is within their company."

Tsunade composed herself and smirked deviously.

"Yes, this year has finally gotten quiet interesting."

 **0000000000**

Emerald green eyes slowly open and blinked at the brightness of the room, she had remembered waking up and losing consciousness, then hearing hushed familiar voices. Groaning, she slowly sat up and looked around. She was in a simple room, with white walls and a light green tiled floor. The window was open and a sweet summer breeze wafted in, the wind blowing the transparent green curtains. Sakura looked down to see herself in a pale blue shirt and white short shorts.

Suddenly realizing something, she lifted her hand in front of her face and flexed her fingers. She looked with awe and gently pulling the covers away from her body, she slowly stood up and just stood there. She took a step forward and smiled.

"I-I'm…awake…"

She said, her voice hoarse and dry. She looked around and saw a pitcher of water and a glass beside it and poured herself some water, drank it to sate her parched throat and lips.

"I could…drink…"

She whispered as if stating a secret. Suddenly feeling a hot surge of excitement and joy, she walked towards the window, and felt the breeze caress her beautiful face. Her pink locks danced with the wind and the sun kissed her being in a brilliant shower of gold.

Suddenly, she turned around slowly to the door, and her yes met with a warm pair of honey colored irises. Recognition fell, and Sakura smiled before launching herself at the buxom blonde, who in turn held her tightly against her slightly taller frame.

"Tsunade! Tsunade…I…I'm finally-"

"-Awake? I'm so happy to finally get to hold you again my little niece."

Sakura smiled teary eyed and nodded.

"Yes… but how?"

Sakura asked, as she gently pulled away. Tsunade hid her knowing smirk with a smile. She led Sakura back to her bed as Tsunade rolled in a cart with food. Sakura's tummy suddenly growled with hunger, and the younger blushed slightly in shallow embarrassment. While eating, Tsunade was informing Sakura about how the world had changed. Though Sakura knew, she wasn't at times right, so Tsunade had corrected her. She also told Sakura about how she got here and who brought her here.

"So much has changed… and I have missed so much. It's quite depressing."

Sakura said, suddenly feeling a bit sad and empty. After staying in the darkness for 4 years, according to Tsunade, it had made her miss out on so much. Tsunade felt pity for the girl and held her close again.

"Don't worry, I promise you you'll be there for the rest of it. You'll never be alone again."

Sakura nodded, feeling safe. Tsunade was her paternal aunt, the sister of her father. They had been very close, ever since she was 'born'. After cleaning up, Sakura took a bath and Tsunade gave her some clothes.

After changing, she looked at her clothes in the mirror; simply fitted stripped red and white long sleeves, a pair of cream colored skinny jeans and red tennis shoes. The clothes hung her figure quite well and it made Tsunade beam in pride.

"You look like your mom. But you get your bust size from me!"

Tsunade hollered in laughter and after assuring Sakura that she didn't have to hide her hair (as she had a very unusual hair color) the two set out to explore the school.

 **0000000000**

The six teens sat in silence, watching the movie with disinterest. After coming back from the most shocking thing they have ever witnessed, they were all bent on questioning their drunk of a principal about what happened, but they were already locked out of the infirmary.

Naruto lay down on his bed, and stared at the ceiling. He had caught a glimpse of the girl and _wow_. If she had been beautiful enough as a doll, as a living person, she was gorgeous, no, _ethereal_. Her slim and curvy frame, ivory colored skin that shone like alabaster in the sunlight, her gorgeous long pink locks that tumbled down in waves, her full pink and plump lips…she was so _damn_ beautiful.

He wasn't the only one thinking like that. The others couldn't believe it if they hadn't seen it for themselves. A doll, turning into a human in mere seconds, it was unfathomed and quite frankly, _impossible_. Sasuke had seen the girl as well, and he hasn't seen anyone as beautiful as her in his entire lifetime. Neji sat there thinking of how she could have easily been passed off as an angel. Gaara was awestruck. The sudden change of the beautiful doll to a girl had shocked him. He knew there was something strange about that shop, but now, even if he witnessed it first hand, he was still so confused. And being confused was never like Gaara. Kiba was playing with a ball, tossing it in the air continuously. Sure, he probably wasn't so serious. He couldn't have possibly fallen in love with a doll. But, the moment Tsunade lifted that cloth; he knew that something was going to happen to him. Something wonderful… And it did, he had truly fallen in love with a doll, _but, maybe now, since she's an actual human being…may, just maybe…_ he thought, then smiled goofily.

Shikamaru was taking it surprisingly well. He already knew the story, so he knew that it was possible, having seen it himself. He lay there on the couch, feigning sleep, thinking of Sakura, when a ring broke the silence. Naruto picked up his phone and placed it beside his ear.

"Shino? Oh, hey, what's up?"

" _ **Naruto, you're never gonna believe this-**_ _ **Naruto, you have to come to the courtyard dude!**_ _ **"**_

"Choji, what are you talking about? And stop speaking all at once, I can't hear you."

Naruto, not being able to hear properly because of his two friends' arguing over who gets to tell him something so important, put it on speaker.

"Hey guys, you're on speaker."

" _ **We saw Tsunade walking around the school with somebody we never saw before. We got curious so we kinda followed them. Man, I almost got a nose bleed dude! She is HOT, like extremely. And guess what? She had frickin' PINK hair!"**_

The six boys' eyes widened, and without even closing the TV, they rushed out, Naruto cutting the phone call short.

 **0000000000**

Sakura wandered around the halls, fiddling with the new smart phone Tsunade had given her. Her aunt had to leave to take care of a few things, so Sakura was left on her own to explore. She had already memorized the halls and rooms of the enormous school and now all she wanted to do was to wander around some more, to feel… _Alive_ again.

Taking the phone, she plugged in the head set and scanned through the music Tsunade had already put in there and chose something randomly.

 _Tonight is the one thing left,_

 _And I haven't said it yet_

 _I'm falling, and the writings on the wall…_

Sakura felt the music, and began to hum, even if she didn't know it really well. Going up some stairs, she turned left and walked into an empty hall. Scanning the lockers, she almost danced at the beat of the music but not one to embarrass herself, just swayed a bit to the music. Stopping in front of an open window, Sakura stayed there and looked at the view. It was insanely pretty, with a clear open blue sky, the sun shining high above them; the trees surrounding the whole campus seemed to glow under the sunlight and the small figures of the students below, made it look like a painting that moved.

Sakura was so absorbed to look at the view that she didn't notice a group of students who were coming closer to where she was.

 _Secret Love, my escape…take me far, far away._

 _Secret Love, are you there…will you answer my prayer?_

"Senpai, senpai, Tobi finished his homework since Tobi is a good boy!"

Sneakers squeaked on the polished tiles.

"Yeah? Then let me copy it."

The footsteps came closer, but Sakura couldn't hear them, as her music was blocking out any sounds.

 _Please take me anywhere but here…anywhere but here!_

"But I can't, since that would be bad, and Tobi isn't a bad person."

"Tobi, you are too loud, please refrain from speaking so loud in the hall way. People might be disturbed."

A smooth, velvety like voice said. Someone scoffed.

"Oh come on Itachi, no one is here? They're all probably in class or something."

Itachi sighed, but stopped short when Tobi pointed out someone,

"No, there is! Look, look, Tobi see's a girl, a very, _very_ pretty girl!"

Tobi said, jumping in his place excitedly as he pointed. The others looked at the direction to where he was pointing and while some gaped, some were just speechless.

Sakura was still oblivious to the people and just continued to hum gently, then having memorized the chorus, started to sing it softly.

" _Secret Love, my escape, take me far, far away…Secret Love, are you there, will you answer my prayer? Please take me anywhere but here…_ "

A vibrate from her phone stopped her from signing, and she pulled it out of her pocket to see that Tsunade had texted her, to ask if she was hungry, so that they could have lunch together.

Sakura quickly texted back a reply, and was about to leave when someone's voice stopped her.

"You have a great voice."

Sakura spun around to see a group of teens, maybe just a bit older than her, were staring at her. Sakura looked at the blonde who was smiling at her, then came closer to her. Sakura felt uneasy. She had never seen these people before, and the fact that the blonde dude was still coming closer, she opted for ways to just run away from them.

"Hi, I've never seen you before, my name's Deidara, what's yours?"

Deidara said, taking her smooth pale hand, and lifting it to his lips, gave the back of her hand a kiss, before looking at her.

"Uh, my name's Sakura…"

Sakura said slowly and cautiously. Sure, Deidara was handsome, with slightly tanned skin, with his long blonde hair in a high ponytail and his lone blue eye twinkling with untold mischief, Sakura still didn't know him, so that just set of more flags to run away from the sensual blonde.

"Is there anything that you want from me?"

Sakura asked slowly, gently taking back her hand from Deidara's gentle grip.

Deidara looked shocked for a moment before smiling, an unknown emotion showing in his eyes.

"Oh nothing, can't I just introduce myself to a beautiful girl such as yourself?

"No fair! Deidara-senpai is taking the girl all by himself!"

With that, someone pushed away Deidara and a new face launched itself at Sakura's vision. Black spiky hair, pale smooth skin and a goofy but lovable grin spread across his face, his red eyes piercing her soul in the most innocent of ways, and a pair of goggles sat on top of his head, Sakura could feel that this one was way better company than Deidara.

"Hi Sakura-chan! My name is Tobi! And Tobi thinks that you are very pretty!"

Or not. Sakura smiled at him awkwardly before answering.

"Thank you, I guess?"

Tobi looked at her before squealing, then with incredible strength, lifted her and spun her around, making Sakura yelp at the sudden force crushing her smaller frame.

"Oh Sakura-chan's so cute! Hey, hey isn't she cute?!"

Tobi said, bringing her closer to the group of three who were giving her very interested glances.

"Yes she is cute, _very cute_ , but Tobi, she couldn't breathe, so I suggest you let her go now before she faints."

Itachi said. The childish boy pouted before nodding and slowly let down the now scared girl, but none of it showed in her face.

"I apologize for my cousin, _Sakura_. My name is Itachi Uchiha, very nice to meet you."

Itachi said, putting out his hand for a hand shake. Sakura sighed inwardly, _finally, someone a bit civilized_ , she thought. Shaking his hand in a firm yet gentle grip, she smiled at him, some of her hair getting in her face.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Itachi-san"

Sakura said, and was about to push her stray hair behind her ear, when Itachi lifted his hand and pushed it back for her, in a manner almost lovingly. Sakura blushed and quickly took back her hand. Itachi almost whined at the loss, but did so inwardly.

"U-Um, thanks, but you didn't have to do that."

"Itachi, isn't it proper to introduce her first to all before hoarding her for yourself, yes?"

A husky voice said behind him and Sakura inwardly groaned, _not more of this, I just want to leave_ , she thought, and a new face appeared before her. He was tall, with maroon colored hair and hazel nut brown eyes. He was pale and very fit and he was smiling at her with a sort of recognition.

"Hello there sweet, my name is Sasori Akasuna."

Sakura could feel as though she's seen him before and looked at him, slightly confused,

"Hello, Sasori-san."

He smiled at her and traced her cheek to her jaw line in such a gentle manner, that Sakura froze on the spot,

"Such detail, and so delicate…you are truly like art, aren't you not, sweet?"

Sakura could now almost feel in her gut that she knew him from before,

"Sakura sweet, this is-"

"I can introduce myself Sasori."

An almost commanding, yet alluring voice shook Sakura out of her trance, and turned to face the last person in the small group. He was tall and muscular, with very pale skin and gorgeous orange hair that glinted under the light. His eyes were purple and ringed and on his face were piercings, snakebites, studs and a ring attached to his lower lip. Despite looking like a mafia boss, he was extremely handsome, like everybody else she had been introduced to so far. He was looking at her with enigmatic eyes and smiled at her slightly.

"Hello there cherry blossom, my name is Pein, such a pleasure to meet you."

He said and took her other hand that wasn't kissed by Deidara and did the same.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too."

A vibrate came from her phone and she knew that it was Tsunade that texted her.

Stepping away from the group, she bowed a bit,

"Well, it was nice to meet all of you, but I should get going. Bye!"

With that, Sakura sprinted down the hall, ignoring the cries of Deidara and Tobi.

"Wait yeah! What year are you in?!"

Deidara sighed when she disappeared as she took a turn towards the stairs.

"Well that was upsetting; we only got her name yeah."

The three other stoic males grunted, but remembered her ethereal appearance. Sasori could have sworn he had met her before, but just couldn't remember it. Pein was disappointed, he had only gotten her name, and then she disappeared. Itachi was looking at his hand and had on a dreamy look in his eyes. Tobi was pouting, when they all had a revelation to themselves.

 _I want her._

 **0000000000**

"I'm going to school?"

Tsunade nodded and smiled at the girl's eagerness. Sakura's smile faded when she realized something.

"But, aunt Tsunade, I haven't even finished my studies before…"

"Oh, can't you remember? You were already abnormally smart, for a thirteen year old. You graduated at the age of nine from elementary school and skipped first, second and third year of high school. You were so smart that the teachers had nothing else to teach you, and you knew almost everything, from math, to science, foreign and Japanese literature and arts, social science and music, as well as Physical Ed; a child prodigy, you could say."

Sakura started slowly remembering and nodded.

"I could remember now…"

Tsunade smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Well, I for one am extremely proud of you."

Tsunade had already arranged for her to be enrolled into the school. It was a few weeks after the start of the first semester and the request was approved.

"I've taken care of everything. You'll be living in the dorms, but I couldn't arrange for you to be in the girls' dormitory, so you'll have to be in the co-ed dorm building. I'll support you since I'm now your legal guardian. I'll leave it up to you to go shopping tomorrow. You also have to buy your supplies in the mall. Your schedule is already fixed."

Handing her a slip of paper and a key.

"And you have to move in the dorm at least tomorrow. Oh, and your classes start next week."

Tsunade said, smiling at her accomplishments for the day. Sakura smiled at her gratefully,

"Thank you so much aunt Tsunade…"

Tsunade smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Well, I am filthy rich, and I don't have kids, you're the only one closest to that position, so why don't you just call me 'Mom' now huh?"

Sakura looked at her shocked and smiled tearfully.

"Okay, thank you so much, mom."

Sakura said, hugging her. Tsunade hugged her with just as much force and let her go.

"Well, from now on you are officially a seventeen year old fourth year high school student, living under my care."

Slipping to her a shiny black credit card, Sakura took it gratefully.

"Yeah, I am!"

"Oh, yeah, since you missed so much of your birthdays I'm giving you a few late birthday presents."

Leading her down to the School parking lot, Sakura's eyes widened at the sleek black Ferrari that Tsunade had presented to her. At the back seat, lay a few more bags. Shizune, who had been guarding the car, hugged Sakura fiercely.

"Sakura-chan, it's been such a long time! I missed you!"

Sakura hugged her back tightly,

"I missed you too, Shizune-nee."

Shizune was her mother's niece. When Sakura was five, Shizune was eleven. They were close as kids, and Sakura truly did miss the older girl,

"Thank you so much Tsu-, I mean mom, but you forgot that I don't know how to drive."

Tsunade just waved her hand,

"Then we'll get you a license, you're a fast learner, so you'll catch on."

Sakura sweat dropped at her care free attitude but smiled,

"Okay."

Just then, a shout was heard across the parking lot, and Sakura looked up to see a few boys running towards their direction,

"Tsunade baa-chan!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sakura sat in one of the chairs in her aunt's office and looked around calmly. After the boys came running up to them at the parking lot, Tsunade had been bombarded with questions from the males. Tsunade had angrily bonked the blonde on the head for being too noisy and loud, but sighed and had brought them all to her office to talk in private.

"So, before anyone of you starts to shout-"

Tsunade said, glaring at Naruto,

"-Or ask questions, let me do some introductions. Boys, this is my niece, Sakura Haruno. Sakura, these are my students, also your future classmates since you are all in the same grade."

Sakura looked at them and smiled slightly, making them blush.

"Hello, Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you."

Naruto had been first to speak and jump on his feet and gave her a bright grin.

"Naruto Uzamaki, nice to meet you too Sakura-chan!"

Sakura inwardly laughed at the blonde's enthusiasm and the next person who introduced himself was Kiba,

"Kiba Inuzuka, great to meet ya milady."

Kiba said, scratching the back of his head and smiled at her sheepishly.

"My name is Neji Hyuuga, pleasured to meet your acquaintance."

Neji said, smiling at her gently and almost shy. The boys and Tsunade gaped at the Hyuuga. He never smiles, and yet he is smiling at her and openly and willingly showing her emotion! It was a first for them to see him that way.

Sakura blinked and smiled at him as well.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke said, looking at her in an almost piercing gaze. _Uchiha?_ Sakura thought, then asked him in a soft tone of voice.

"You are Itachi-san's brother?"

Sasuke and the others looked surprised,

"Hn, yeah."

Sakura nodded, _No_ _wonder they look so much alike,_ Sakura thought. The next one to introduce himself was a red head and Sakura looked at his tattoo curiously.

"Gaara no Subaku…"

Sakura smiled at the quiet red head,

"Nice to meet you. I like your tattoo."

Sakura said, surprising everyone.

Lastly, Shikamaru raised his head and Sakura looked at him in surprise.

"Shikamaru Nara, great to finally meet you."

Shikamaru said lazily, but gave her a very gentle and almost loving smile. Sakura blinked and smiled at him in return.

"Nice to meet you too."

Tsunade coughed to get their attention,

"Since you boys are a few of those who knows of Sakura's _condition_ , I expect you to be quiet, and if I hear even a single rumor or anything about what I will say outside of this room, I will personally make your lives a living hell, got it?"

The boys felt ice run up their spines as they looked at Tsunade's menacing glare and nodded, scared of what she might and will do.

"So as you can see, Sakura is completely alive and well, and you all so that she was once a…doll. Due to certain reasons, she was turned into a doll four years ago. Long story short, Sakura was found and was taken care of by Sarutobi-san and I adopted her after I found out."

Tsunade said and the boys sweat dropped.

"Excuse me, Tsunade-sama, but can I just ask how that is possible?"

Gaara asked. Tsunade sighed and looked at him,

"There are just some things that no one knows in this world, and there are some things that are meant to be kept unknown, its better not to pry on those topics."

Gaara nodded after a moment and Tsunade sighed again.

"Anyways, you boys better keep your mouths shut-"

Again, she glared at Naruto, who smiled sheepishly,

"-or there will be severe consequences, understood?"

The boys nodded.

"Good, now get out of my office."

The boys and Sakura once again sweat dropped, and they stood up.

"Oh, and one more thing, I need you to bring Sakura to the dorms."

"Aunt Tsu- I mean, mom, I don't need an escort, its fine. I can go by myself."

Sakura said, looking at the buxom blonde. Tsunade waved her hand,

"Nope, I only gave you the map of the school building premises; you'd get lost on the way there."

Sakura sighed and nodded. Tsunade smiled in triumph and gave her an envelope.

"All the things you'll need are in there, like your key and stuff, now go, I have many things to do. Shoo, shoo!"

Sakura sweat dropped and left, giving her aunt a wave.

Once they were outside, Sakura turned to the boys who were giving her different glances.

"I'm sorry about my aunt."

Naruto grinned,

"No problem, besides, we were heading back to the dorms ourselves, Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked at them uncertain, then nodded.

"Okay, thank you."

Neji looked at her and smiled again,

"No need to be so formal with us Sakura-san."

"Oh, then you don't have to be formal with me as well, please, just call me Sakura."

Sakura said, then smiled at them. The boys all blushed, but with Naruto and Kiba being the most noticeable.

After a few minutes, the group reached a building and Sakura whistled.

"Nice dorm."

There were three dorm buildings in total; the girls, the boys and the co-ed dorms. The girls and boys separate buildings were the biggest, while the co-ed dorm was smaller than the two. The buildings formed a semi-circle, with the girls building being in the middle, to the left was the boys building and to the right was the co-ed dorm. Each building was separated by a small forest. In the middle of the buildings was a garden, with a large fountain being the center piece with benches scattered around. Students chatted with their friends happily, or others sat there reading in the wide garden area. Sakura found herself over whelmed by the calm and happy atmosphere that she suddenly felt light headed.

"So, you're in the girl's dorm?"

Naruto asked, waiving to a group of freshmen. Sakura shook her head,

"No, I'm in the co-ed building."

Sasuke looked at her surprised,

"Hn, then we're your new housemates then."

Sakura nodded and smiled, making Sasuke blush, even though it was not noticeable.

"That's good to hear. Then I won't feel so awkward then."

Shikamaru yawned and looked at her, a small blush dancing on his cheeks.

"Well, me, Sasuke and Neji will be your new housemates. Naruto and the others are in the boys' dorm."

Sakura nodded, then turned to the direction of her building.

"Well, thanks again for helping me get here. I think I can manage on my own since I've already troubled you enough. Thank you guys, I will see you later."

Sakura said, giving them a charming smile that made the boys, and the people who were watching them, mostly the boys, swoon.

As Sakura walked towards the building, Sakura almost jumped when a hand came down on her shoulder. She turned around to see a familiar pineapple styled hairstyle.

"Shikamaru-san, what are you doing here? I thought you went with the others?"

Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged, looking at her,

"They were going back to Naruto's room, but I got bored. Besides, you might get lost if you don't have someone with you."

Sakura pouted, making Shikamaru blush even more.

"I'm not a child you know, Shikamaru-san."

"Drop the 'san' already okay, it's too troublesome."

She chuckled, then nodded. When they got there, Sakura observed the common area or the living room. The room took up almost half of the first floor, the other half being the cafeteria. There were couches littered around the room. A stack of magazines were next to the elevator and a large book shelf was next to it. A large flat screen was on one side.

"I didn't know dorms could be this fancy."

Sakura said, looking at the brunette. Shikamaru yawned again and rolled hiseyes, scanning the overly fancy lobby with disinterest. He shoved his hands in his pockets and gave her a small smirk,

"Well, it's a school full of rich kids that's been spoiled by their parents."

"I suppose you are right about that."

They went to the elevator and Sakura pressed up. They waited in comfortable silence until they stopped at the top most floor.

"How many people are in this building?"

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck,

"I guess around fifty or so? Most of the other students live in the 'separates', the co-ed is where late enrollees, or _special cases_ live."

"Special cases?"

Shikamaru smirked at her slightly.

"People who are in the top. Like for example, in this floor, lives the top 6 students. The one below us are for the seven to twelve ranks. The one's after that are late enrollees."

Sakura looked surprised.

"Why do they need to separate them?"

"They think that if they let them in the other dorms their intelligence will decrease."

Sakura laughed slightly.

"Now that's just stupid."

Shikamaru laughed with a lazy drawl and scanned her over when she wasn't looking. Sakura had been an interesting person so far and the fact that he can keep a normal and civil conversation with her without her being too clingy and annoying made her even more endearing to him.

"Then does that mean you are also a top student?"

"The second, though it's kinda a drag."

Shikamaru said, feeling a bit proud of himself.

Sakura walked towards the room marked four in gold plating. Shikamaru looked at her in surprise.

"Wow, you must be pretty smart yourself."

Sakura shrugged, but smiled at him,

"Thank you, um…why don't you come inside for a while?"

Shika nodded, and Sakura took out the key from the brown envelope. She opened her door and stood in awe at her room. The room was large, there was a small second floor on the right side, with a queen sized bed and a side table. Under the bed were the bathroom and a small kitchen area, with a small stove and a mini fridge. The other wall opposite to the door was completely made of glass and a pair of doors leading to a balcony. There was a large sofa and TV set in the middle of the room, and next to the sofa was a floor lamp and a glass coffee table. Her room was painted a calming light green and there were black accents in the form of flames. Sakura whistled again in awe.

"Again, I am amazed by this school."

Shikamaru chuckled. He looked around her room,

"Yep, this school is just too damn extravagant. It's so troublesome."

Sakura giggled. She beckoned him in and Shikamaru shut the door behind him.

Sakura looked around and saw a large box next to her door, along with the presents Tsunade had given her, minus the car of course. She opened the fridge and saw it fully stocked, taking out a bottle of soda, she opened the cabinets and saw a few plates, silverware and cups. Taking out two glasses, she poured herself and Shikamaru some before handing one to him, they both plopped down on the couch. It was quiet at first, with Sakura looking around her new room, with Shikamaru looking at her with gentle eyes, but questions still remained inside his head.

"I know you have many questions, Shikamaru. It must be very bewildering for you, and for your friends to have witnessed such a transformation."

Shikamaru looked at her and saw the understanding in her eyes. It must have made her feel responsible for the mess they were in, well, the mess they were in if word got out to Tsunade. And he knew that she knew they were confused as hell about what happened and wanted to know more about it.

"Yea, it was really something, you know, to see something like that happen. To be honest I really want to explode right now. I have _so many_ things I want to ask you about. I heard the story from gramps, er, I mean from Sarutobi-san… You're, not exactly 'human' are you?"

Sakura looked at him with calm eyes and shook her head slowly. She was hesitant to tell him, but she felt like she owed them at least a bit of information.

"No, I am not 'human' as you say it. I'm an artificial doll made through a power much greater and much older than this country's history itself. My 'parents' where loving people, and it was very strange at first. I felt them make me, Shikamaru. Each mold of clay, each stroke of their brush, I felt everything and all I could think of at that time was how each movement was filled with their love. When I woke for the first time I was a little girl, and no matter how strange it was I continued to grow as if I was an ordinary human being."

Sakura paused slightly and looked at the glass in her hand. Shikamaru looked at the rosette and couldn't help but get lost in her emerald eyes that seemed endless and held such deep mystery that it made him shudder. After collecting her thoughts, Sakura looked up to meet his gaze and the boy's breathe hitched in his throat to see those eyes calmly look at him straight on.

"I'm sure you know how I 'died', I couldn't remember the man's face, but what I do remember was my parents' horrified gazed as they watched me fall. After that all I remember was darkness. It felt like an eternity. I was all alone in the darkness for a very long time, then I saw a small slither of light. And when I opened my eyes, I was in the infirmary. And well, you know what happened after that."

The birds outside chirped, cutting the deafening silence the room was shrouded in. It was incredibly awkward for the rosette. After a few seconds, that really felt like hours to the girl, Shikamaru spoke up.

"I don't know how hard that must have been for you, but what matters is that you're here now and that darkness is not going to get you, I swear on it. And that power that gave you life, whatever it is its better not to say anything about it anymore. Like Tsunade-sama said some things are better not said. And I can tell you're uncomfortable speaking about this topic, so it's better to give you some space and let you breathe. But still, thank you for telling me."

The brunette said this but inside he was screaming to get answers, but he didn't want the girl to be uncomfortable around him. Shikamaru fingered the necklace around his neck and thought about giving it to her, but then realized it might be a bit too early for that.

' _I'll give it to her when I get to know her more.'_

Sakura looked at the brunette and smiled at him and as the sunlight filtered through the room it made her glow. Shikamaru's eyes widened and a rather charming blush formed across his cheeks at the sincerity in the words the girl said next.

"Thank you, Shikamaru."


End file.
